


Experiment

by melissaxsupergirl



Series: Supercorp Smut Book [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissaxsupergirl/pseuds/melissaxsupergirl
Summary: Kara and Lena had been in a relationship for months and Kara decides to take the next step in their relationship.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp Smut Book [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774984
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Pt 2 of the Supercorp smut book. I'm sorry if this is trash right now but I promise it will be improved in the next few chapters.

KARA'S G!P

Kara was happy to be in a relationship with Lena. They had recently celebrated their 1st Anniversary and Kara was ready to take the next step in their relationship.

Kara was waiting for Lena to call her. She waited for about an hour and a half but not a call or text from the brunette. Kara decided to visit her girlfriend insted of waiting for her.

****AT L-CORP****

Kara x-rayed the entire building making sure only her and Lena was in the building. The building was clear but she had noticed a familiar face staring blankly.

"Eve? Eve, hey wake up. I think it's time for you to come home."

"K-Kara? I'm so glad that you're here. Lena should be finished at her work 2 hours ago. I was afraid to leave her alone so I stayed." Eve said rubbing her eyes

"Thank you for staying with her, but you can go home now I'm just going to pick up Lena and we'll head out as well."

"Thank you Kara." Eve said while getting up and getting her things

Kara waited until Eve left the building before knocking on the brunette's door

"Eve I told you to come home 2 hours ago."

"Well hello to you too." Kara said entering her girlfriend's office

"Kara, love what are you doing here?"

"Well you were supposed yo be at home 2 hours ago and I got worried so I came to pick you up."

"Oh love, I'm so sorry. It was a crazy day at L-Corp today and I was just catching up on all the things I left out since we had our vacation."

"You sound so stress and tired babe."

"It's because I am." Lena said as she chuckled lightly

"Want me to make you feel better?"

"Of course. But, how?" Lena said innocently

"By making you scream my name" Kara said smirking

"Oh, I see, you're ready for the next step in our relationship huh. Well then where shall we start?"

"Here."

Kara used her super speed to come in contact with her lovers lips. Kara started to grab Lena's butt and breasts. Kara kept massaging Lena's breasts until she moaned. Kara took this opportunity to insert her tongue in her girlfriend's mouth which also lead the brunette to a moan.

The kiss got even more heated every second. The blonde decided to carry the brunette and started to grind their pussy together.

"Where should we take this Miss Luthor?"

"My lab." Lena said breathing heavily

Kara used her super speed to go to lab not letting go nor stop kissing her lover.

Kara unbuttoned Lena's three piece suit while continuously exploring each others mouth. Kara got Lena in only bra and panties in no time. Lena helped Kara to get her clothes out and slid her panties off while Kara just looked at her shocked.

"Take a picture it will last longer."

Lena said with a deep husky voice while smirking which lead Kara dripping and needy.

"Kara are you sure you are ready? I won't want you to regret this. I am taking your virginity."

"I'm ready for what? To be fucked by the most powerful CEO in the world? Hell yeah I am!"

"Kara Danvers, needy that's a first!" Lena said trying to sound shocked but obviously teasing Kara

"Stop teasing Miss Luthor." Kara raised an eyebrow

Kara held Lena's legs and repositioned the brunette. Kara immediately started to lick Lena's pussy while Lena was a moaning and whimpering mess. Kara started to suck Lena's clit while touching herself in a circular formation.

"OH FUCK! YES KARA! SUCK MY SMALL CLIT! UGHHH OHHH! F-FING-E-ER ME NOW KAR..." Lena tried her best to form the words she needed but the moment she said Kara to finger her Kara did it immediately without a warning..

Kara started slow but she immediately went faster and faster. Lena was a whimpering and moaning mess while Kara was inserted 3 fingers into Lena's small hole.

Eventually Lena came, Kara removed her fingers from the brunette's pussy...

"Look at me Lena." Kara said in a sexual tone

Lena then obeyed Kara and watched her but still breathing heavily. Kara sucked her fingers with Lena's orgasm and moaned on how good her baby girl tasted.

Kara let Lena to breath and to rest after her orgasm. While Lena was resting, Kara was pumping her cock while staring at Lena's pink pussy. It didn't take long before Lena spoke up

"K-Kara I-I'm ready for round 2."

Kara just nodded at the brunette, Kara aligned her thick and long dick on Lena's small hole. Kara started slow and didn't push her cock immediately. Kara allowed Lena to stretch for her length but Lena nodded at the blonde to give her a signal that she was ready to feel her entire dick on her pussy. The blonde pushed her dick all the way in when Lena gave her the signal.

Kara began to push in deeper and to distract Lena, she kissed her passionately on the lips. Lena had her hands tangled in Kara's hair, moaning and begging for Kara's fast pace.

"Kara p-please! Faster!"

"You want me to use my superspeed?"

"Y-Yes please!!"

Kara used her superspeed with her fastest pace. Kara came first in her lovers pussy, Lena loved the warmth it gave her. Kissed her lover passionately, Lena grabbed Kara's dick and put it in her mouth tasting their orgasm.


End file.
